forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Baerauble Etharr
| reckoning = | dob = -166 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 429 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | daterefs = | parents = | spouses = Alea Dahast | siblings = | children = Baergast (son) | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Baerauble Etharr (later Baerauble the Venerable and Baerauble the Wise ) was a Netherese wizard who lived for many years in the company of the elves inhabiting Cormanthyr, and later became the first Royal Magician of Cormyr. }} Description Baerauble was tall and lean with a ratty, reddish beard. While living with the elves, he wore elven green linen leggings and jacket. Personality Baerauble did not enjoy the company of most humans. He was a quiet, humble, and kind man much more at home with elves. Abilities His long life allowed him to become very skilled and powerful in the Art. Activities Baerauble was the first Mage Royal of Cormyr and served as an advisor to Ondeth Obarskyr and his son, the first king, Faerlthann Obarskyr, and fifty more rulers in succession over the course of four centuries. He was the founder of a Council of Mages that became the War Wizards during the reign of Rhiiman Obarskyr the Glorious, circa the . Relationships Baerauble was the consort of the elven mage Alea Dahast and they had a son named Baergast. Baergast's son Aulard married Emrylara Rallyhorn, the daughter of Lord Theldrin Rallyhorn. Another descendant of Baerauble and Alea was Amedahast. She took over the position of Mage Royal after Baerauble's death. The High Wizard Vangerdahast was also a descendant of Baerauble. History Baerauble was born in the . In the , Baerauble was captured and imprisoned by a band of humans in the forest of Cormanthor, until rescued by Alea Dahast and a group of elven hunters. He would later become Alea's lover. When Ondeth Obarskyr and his settlers arrived on the land that would later become Suzail in the , Baerauble introduced himself and became a kind of intermediary between the humans and elves. By the , there was some feeling within the elven community that he had become a puppet for the humans. When the kingdom of Cormyr was founded in the , Iliphar Nelnueve appointed Baerauble as advisor to the first king, Faerlthann Obarskyr, despite Baerauble's disapproval on the grounds that he wanted to remain with Alea and their children. During the reign of Boldovar Obarskyr, Baerauble used his magic to partially control the madness of the king. He also foiled five plots against the regent. By the , Baerauble had become known as "Baerauble the Venerable" in his position as High Wizard of Cormyr. At this time, his beard had only a small number of red streaks left, and his hairline had gone back to his crown. He still wore the old-style elven green linens. By the , Baerauble was very thin and frail, with a bald head. He had a few white strands of hair where his beard and eyebrows had been. He required a staff to walk anywhere and had to be carried in a chair over longer distances. He finally died in the . Rumors & Legends It was said that Baerauble's long life was owed to the elves who gave him potions of longevity. Appendix References Connections Category:Humans Category:Netherese Category:Wizards Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of Cormyr Category:Members of the War Wizards Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Suzail